


Home

by hawkywithshawzy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comforting, Cute, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkywithshawzy/pseuds/hawkywithshawzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is stressful, but Jonny never fails to make you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

May was the worst time of year. You were stuck in school, your final year of school, for another month, the weather was too damn nice, and the daunting pressures of finals never seemed to let up. At the age of 27, school was a joke, your Masters degree was a joke, and you just wanted to graduate and be done.

Jonny was out doing his hockey thing, training nonstop through the postseason. He was playing incredibly well - he always does, but this season seemed different. He’s happy, so happy, and he’s focused, getting the whole team fired up for what’s ahead of them. It’s really looking up for the Hawks this spring. It’s electrifying.

While that’s amazing, Jonny seems to be at the rink or out to eat with the team more than he’s at home with you. You didn't want to mess with whatever mojo they’ve got going on, but you miss him more than anything when he’s not there, with his fingers in your hair, chest slowly rising and falling with the beat of his heart. The smell of fresh coffee in the morning, the running of the shower after an early morning workout. They were sounds you were habituated to, and when they slowly disappeared, you missed their absence. They were small, miniscule things, but they meant the most to you, because they seemed to comfort you when words and touch couldn’t. You needed them, but like you said, you wouldn’t tell Jonny that. Not now.

On the days where you were just down - nothing was going your way, papers everywhere and enough aspirin to last you a lifetime - Jonny knew what worked and what didn’t. Like the way you liked his black sweatshirt over his red one, or how you liked those homemade strawberry-banana smoothies he makes, the smell overwhelming and the taste delicious. He was good at sensing when a breakdown was coming, and he was quick to wrap his arms around you and give you a sense of relief, a wave of calm that drowned out everything else but him and his deep, brown eyes, breathing steady and strong.

It was a Friday night, so you and Jonny decided to stay in and have a movie night, a stupid romcom with Zac Efron in it, and even though it was the weekend, the countless deadlines you had for the upcoming week were itching the back of your mind, begging your attention. You worked on your research paper all day, and you told yourself that you would take a break and spend some time with Jonny, just the two of you and your Chinese takeout. But your mind had other ideas, and it wasn’t even an hour into the movie.

Your body kicked into high gear, like it always does when you resist something it wants to do. There was no compromise, no middle line, either you were calm or you were an emotional mess. You felt your muscles tense up, breathing becoming shaky and heavy, unraveling your tightly wound composure. It was becoming harder and harder to hold it in, and when your felt the tears, hot and stinging against your flushed face, you just turned and rested your head on Jonny’s shoulder. You felt him twist in his seat, hand instinctively coming up to meet your cheek. 

“Just...just, give me a second, okay?” you tried to get the words out, but your throat stopped you and you choked up, words getting caught between your quick breaths. He snaked his arms around your shoulders, pulling you into a tight hug, a gentle hand stroking your hair. You buried your face in his neck, the tears flowing fast and constant now, getting his shirt damp.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you, Y/N, I’ve got you,” he soothed, kissing your head and letting your breakdown run it’s course.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you kept repeating, like a broken record, not really sure what you were sorry about or who you were talking to, but Jonny placed two fingers under your chin and lifted your face so your eyes met his. They were soft, so gentle and kind. You melted into them every time, and this time was no different.

“Listen to me, Y/N, you’re doing the best you can. You’re doing the best you can, and that’s all that matters. You’re working so hard, harder than anybody I know, and I am so proud of you. There’s no reason to cry, baby, no reason to cry, c’mere,” he said, pulling you back in for a hug. You stayed there for a while, Jonny holding you while the world slowly escaped you, warm and sleepy and safe. Home.


End file.
